womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toni Halliday
Antoinette "Toni" Halliday (born 5 July 1964) is an English musician best known as the lead vocalist, lyricist, and occasional guitarist of the alternative rock band Curve, along with Dean Garcia. She was also a member of the bands Photofitz, The Uncles, State of Play and Scylla. Halliday released solo work as Toni Halliday and Chatelaine. She collaborated with artists like Robert Plant, Recoil, The Future Sound of London, Leftfield, Freaky Chakra, DJ? Acucrack, Headcase, The Killers, Acid Android, and Orbital. Halliday has a contralto vocal range. Contents * 1 Early life and career * 2 Curve * 3 Scylla * 4 Other work * 5 Chatelaine * 6 Personal life * 7 Discography ** 7.1 State of Play ** 7.2 Toni Halliday *** 7.2.1 Studio albums *** 7.2.2 Singles ** 7.3 Curve ** 7.4 Scylla ** 7.5 Chatelaine * 8 Collaborations * 9 References * 10 External links Early life and careeredit Halliday was born on 5 July 1964 in Parsons Green, London, and brought up in various locations across Europe, before eventually settling in Washington New Town, Tyne and Wear. From 1978 to 1980, Halliday was the lead vocalist in a punk rock band named Photofitz (initially called The Incest), after which Toni left to start a solo career. The first commercially-released recording to feature Halliday was the single "The Smile and the Kiss" (1983) by the group Bonk, on which she performed uncredited backing vocals. The following year, Halliday's new band The Uncles released the single "What's the Use of Pretending", whereupon the singer returned to performing backing vocals for other artists, including the Robert Plant albums Shaken 'n' Stirred (1985), and Now and Zen (1988). In 1985, Halliday and multi-instrumentalist Dean Garcia formed the band State of Play together with Garcia's wife Julie Fletcher and Eurythmics drummer Olle Romö. The following year, State of Play released an LP on Virgin Records titled Balancing the Scales, a non-hit album that spawned two singles: "Natural Colour" and "Rock-a-bye Baby". After the subsequent demise of State of Play, Halliday made another attempt at a solo career. Her album Hearts and Handshakes (produced by Halliday with Alan Moulder) was released in 1989, a year after it was finished, and four singles were taken from it, "Weekday", "Love Attraction", "Time Turns Around", and "Woman in Mind". Curveedit Dean Garcia had played on Hearts and Handshakes, and the pair now collaborated to form Curve, with Halliday serving as lead singer. Their partnership would last from 1990 to 2005. The group's main releases are the studio albums Doppelgänger (1992), Cuckoo (1993), Come Clean (1998), Gift (2001), The New Adventures of Curve (2002), and the compilations Radio Sessions (1993), Open Day at the Hate Fest (2001), The Way of Curve (2004), Rare and Unreleased (2010). Scyllaedit In 1995, a year after the first, temporary dissolution of Curve, Halliday formed the band Scylla with Ricky Barber, Lindy Pocock, Fiona Lynsky and Julian Bown. The group toured small clubs in the summer of 1995. Scylla's only recording to have been officially released is the song "Helen's Face", which can be found on the soundtrack album for the film Showgirls. Another Scylla song, "Get a Helmet", can be heard in the Gregg Araki film Nowhere. Scylla recorded a 12-track demo with both Alan Moulder and Flood producing, but no album was released. A poor-quality bootleg of these demo tracks can be found on the internet.2 Other workedit Following the emergence of Curve in 1991, Halliday co-wrote and performed vocals on two songs ("Edge to Life" and "Bloodline") for the Recoil album Bloodline (1992). She collaborated with The Future Sound of London for the song "Cerebral" from Lifeforms (1994), with Freaky Chakra for the song "Budded on Earth to Bloom in Heaven" from Lowdown Motivator (1994), and with Leftfield for their No. 18 UK hit "Original" from''Leftism'' (1995). She also featured on "Original"'s music video. Halliday also collaborated with Headcase, Bias, Acid Android and DJ? Acucrack. In 2006, she featured on the first The Killers Christmas track, "A Great Big Sled". She contributed vocals to Orbital's soundtrack for the 2012 re-make of the film Pusher. Chatelaineedit In February 2008, Toni introduced on MySpace a new solo project called Chatelaine.3 Chatelaine's debut album Take a Line For a Walk was released in June 2010. It featured nine new tracks: "Broken Bones", "Oh Daddy", "Life Remains", "Stripped Out", "Shifting Sands", "Killing Feeling", "Take a Line For a Walk", "Head To Head" and "Seen and Lost". Halliday continues to work on the next Chatelaine album and other forthcoming collaborations. In April 2013 Halliday contributed vocals to a new track "Lost In The Noise", a collaboration with Huw Williams. The track can be found on the compilation Ethereal Electro Pop on Altitude Music. Another new Toni Halliday track for 2013 (co produced by Louise Dowd) called "Down In A Dark Place" can be heard in a trailer for the television programme The Vampire Dairies. Along with "Down In A Dark Place" two other new songs "Nowhere To Hide" and "Now The Time Is Here" can be heard on a playlist at Universal Music's website.http://m.unippm.cn/Search/Results.aspx?keyword=toni+halliday&action=view Halliday's new song Nowhere To Hide was officially used in Sochi Winter Olympics 2014 promotion and advertising. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNAF8lZv610 Personal lifeedit Toni Halliday is married to the British record producer Alan Moulder.4 Discographyedit State of Playedit * Balancing the Scales (1986) Toni Hallidayedit Studio albumsedit * Hearts and Handshakes (1989) * For Tomorrow's Sorrows (recorded 2005, not released) Singlesedit * "Weekday" * "Love Attraction" * "Time Turns Around" * "Woman in Mind" Curveedit Main article: Curve (band) § Discography * Pubic Fruit (1992) * Doppelgänger (1992) * Radio Sessions (1993) * Cuckoo (1994) * Come Clean (1998) * Open Day at the Hate Fest (2001) * Gift (2001) * The New Adventures of Curve (2002) * The Way of Curve (2004) * Rare and Unreleased (2010) Scyllaedit * Demos (recorded 1996, released 2007) Chatelaineedit * Take a Line For a Walk (2010) * TBA (2015) Collaborationsedit Halliday provided vocals on the following songs: She also provided backing vocals on the following releases: * Robert Plant – Shaken 'n' Stirred (1985) * Robert Plant – Now and Zen (1988) Category:1964 births Category:Women's music Category:Female bass guitarists